Forever
by Belladonna
Summary: This one's the other sequel to "First and last and always" and maybe you need some Kleenex for this one, too-but for other reasons I hope. It's the happy ending I've decided for my Jean/Logan romance storyline and I hope you'll like it :)


Forever

_Disclaimer:_ This is a work of fan-fiction. The here fore used characters belong rightfully to Marvel and I just borrowed them. The only profit I hope to achieve with this is the pure pleasure of the reader, so no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me, I don't have money and won't be getting some from this story.

_Author's notes:_ This one is the other sequel to "_First and last and always"_ and well for this one you might need some Kleenex, too; but for a different reason. This one's the Happy End. Oh, one last thing, I don't know whether Logan again seems to be a bit out of character again, but for me, and I am a hopeless romantic, there is this deeply romantic side on him that I see underneath the hard shell he shows the world. Anyway this is a romance and this is fiction, so I hope you will enjoy the happy ending I have decided for those two.

And let me know what you think of it, whether you liked it, hated it or whatever. I am always grateful for all the feedback I get that makes me a better writer. I also wish to thank all those who reviewed my stories and made me write more, I really thank you guys for this, you are so great. Hope you like this one, too.

_For F._

_This one's for you again. I hope you like what I have made out of the small idea of a romantic story, I sure liked writing it._

_Forever_

_by Belladonna_

The sun had almost disappeared and everything on the mansion grounds shone with this magical reddish glow and light. It was beautiful and everything was just the way it had to be. All seemed so peaceful and simply perfect.

The man named Logan stood behind the mansion in Westchester and he truly enjoyed this evening, this perfect moment and he wanted to remember it forever. In the distance he heard some crickets chirping silently and some birds that flew over the house sang happily. Yes, it truly was a beautiful evening, a slight breeze came across the grounds but everything was so peaceful, it was a peace that on this evening lay over the mansion like it hadn't been for a long time but for any unknowing watcher it might look like on any other day, he wouldn't be able to notice something different from the other days here.

But this evening was not like all the others, this evening was a very special evening, an evening that differed from all passed evenings.

Logan was alone, he stood there in the garden, silent and enjoyed the look at the setting sun, that gave everything its reddish glow right now. In this moment he was at peace with himself, he had found what he always wanted and he wanted to hold it, to keep it for himself, now and for the future.

In one hand he held a single rose which red colour in the light of the evening sun seemed to shine even more redder. Logan simply stood there and waited, for this moment he truly wanted to memorize in his mind forever, this one moment that was so perfect, just like he had imagined it to be. But he couldn't banish the uncertainty he felt from his thoughts, this feeling of doubt and a slight fear, just like he had felt times ago when he had returned to the mansion, when he had returned to his love, Jean.

Even before she came over the grass up to him, he knew that she was there with him. He knew it with his heart. He hadn't just recognized the smell of her perfume, he had given to her; no his heart had felt it, deep within him it had felt that its counterpart had come near him and begun to beat faster, just like it always did when she was with him. Logan smiled as she put her arms around him from his back and pulled herself closer to him. Her heart beat fast, too, he could hear her hurrying pulse, feel her excitement.

Logan turned around and pulled her close to him, then he kissed her tenderly. As their lips met, he remembered their kiss, they had shared in the entrance hall, their first kiss and the moment they had revealed their feelings for each other, their love. It was this moment now, that recalled all these memories into his mind and Logan was now no less nervous like he had been back then, his heart began to beat even more faster from nervousness and excitement.

Jean had her eyes closed and just wanted to feel his lips on hers, to enjoy the feeling ofthis gentle kiss. She felt his nervousness and excitement, too for it equalled hers and her nervousness, one she couldn't quite explain was measurable with Logan's. For her it was a beautiful evening too, that seemed to be made just perfect for anything two lovers might want to share with each other, the last rays of the setting sun felt warm on her skin and her hair shone in the red light of dusk. Her life felt so complete, even more perfect and complete than she ever thought or dreamed of, for right in this moment she lay in the arms of the man, she loved more than anybody else and he felt the same for her. In his arms Jean felt safe and secure and she was happy. Oh how much did she wish for this moment to never end. Her heart always began to beat faster when she was near him and she could never imagine to be without him, to be separated from him and the mere thought of being alone, to never see him again was unbearable for her, more than she could possibly stand. She too remembered their first kiss now, her thoughts came back to her uncertainty whether he would return her feelings for him. Jean had been well aware that she could have read his thoughts and with that his feelings for her at any time, but she'd had too much fear to do it. She was too afraid to find what she feared the most, that he wouldn't return her love for him, that he wouldn't feel the same. This one kiss in the hall had opened her eyes for her and made her the happiest woman on earth. This one kiss had given her clarity and she had felt a huge relief about that, that they would be together now, united like she had wished for.

Logan broke the kiss and his fingers ran gently over her cheeks as he took her into his arms again and pulled her even closer. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his, his warm eyes that looked back to her so full of love but seemed to contain the same uncertainty they'd had that night in the entrance hall, so as if he wasn't sure of how she might react, as if he feared her reaction. He locked his eyes onto hers and then silently he began to speak.

~/~

_"Jean, you are the only woman, that had ever meant that much to me and ever will. From the first moment on I saw you, I was caught by your beautiful eyes and your tender smile had charmed me. From that moment on I knew that my life would change forever, for never before had anyone managed to raise these deep feelings in my heart and soul. Never before I have felt so much for someone else. But to you I have opened my heart and allowed you to get closer to me like any other person before._

_You have changed me and all I have become, I have only become because of you. I have to thank you for all this. Because of you, I am complete, whole and I would never want to be separated from you, never be without you, for then I would die._

_Jean, I love you from the bottom of my heart, never before has any other woman meant so much for me and never will, for you I'd give my life away. If one day you will no longer be with me or if I'd loose you, I think I will have to die, my heart would be broken. I'd rather die than to be without you, than to have to live on without you. I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you and I always will._

_You are the woman, my heart belongs to, my life and at this nobody or nothing will ever change a thing, never._

_You, Jean, are the woman I want to spend my life with, the rest of my life and with whom I want to grow old. This I knew from the first moment I have seen in your beautiful deep green eyes that still hold me prisoner._

_Jean, I love you so much, from my very heart; you are the woman I have always dreamed of, the one I have always looked out for and I want nothing more than to be with you, for now and for eternity._

_Jean, will you marry me?"_

~/~

Jean still looked him in the eyes, the ones of the man she loved the most, the ones that looked back to her so full of love. He had taken gently her chin into his hands, so that he could look her in the eyes. His uncertainty was still there, his uncertainty about her reaction, her answer and now she understood.

Jean could see all his feelings in his eyes, all these honest feelings and the deeply felt love for her, a love she felt as deep for him as he did for her. She loved him from the very core of her heart and could never imagine a moment without him, never imagine a life without him now. For her, too it was painful to be separated from him, she never wanted this to come true, that he would be gone from her forever. Her heart beat so fast, it almost wanted to jump right out of her chest. Had she had heard right?

This moment time seemed to stand still, she was happy, happier than she had ever been and truly happier than she could ever have dreamed of. Jean so much wanted this moment to never end.

Logan, the man she loved more than anything else stood there in front of her, in his hand he held a single red rose and in the middle of it there was a small golden ring, she just now realized. He wanted to spend his life with her and now she could not imagine anybody else she'd love more to share it than with him., with whom she rather wanted to grow old than with him, the man she loved.

Jean felt again how tears came rolling down her cheeks but she couldn't hold them back and she wasn't ashamed of them. Her heart beat so fast and her nervousness no more measurable, that much had her excitement risen. But she knew exactly how she would decide, how she would answer for on this she never had had doubts.

She had made her decision a long time ago, to follow her heart and that was it she did this time again. She knew exactly what she wanted to say.

~/~

_"Oh, Logan, I love you from the bottom of my heart, too. I have never felt this much for anybody before and I could not imagine anybody I'd be happier with than with you. I so much wish for this moment to never end, for with you I am whole, complete and you are the one, the only one with whom I can feel this way. I never want to loose you again, I never want to feel this pain again. Yes, I want to be your wife, Logan, and to be with you. I want to marry you and stay with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much and never want to be without you."_

~/~

"I love you, Jean, for now and for ever."

Logan took the ring from the rose and gently slid it onto her finger, onto the ring finger of the woman he loved more than anything else in the world and wanted to marry. Then he pulled her close to him again and kissed her tenderly and passionately. 

This evening truly was something very special and would remain caught into their hearts forever, just like their love and their deep felt emotions for each other had taken the place in the middle of their hearts. For both of them it was as if this moment would never end and none of them wanted it to end. They so much wished for that this moment would never end, for that it should remain forever.

**_~fin~_**

**_ _**

**_ _**


End file.
